


Watching

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [23]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, matthias is overprotective, my first soc fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: An anon on Tumblr requested Matthias taking care of a pregnant Nina. My first ever SoC fic!
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Future Family Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Watching

“Matthias, please calm down.” Nina sighed as her husband seemed to go through a panic for the third time that day. 

“Nina, what if this is it? You could be going in to labor and you wouldn’t know it and-”

Nina sighed, and pulled Matthias down onto the couch in their living room. 

“Matthias, I can sense this baby’s heartbeat inside of me. I can feel it’s blood flowing. I will know when I’ve gone into labor, I promise.”

She reached up to cup his face. “I appreciate the worry, but I’m fine. The contractions were just practice ones. Completely normal.”

“I can’t help it, Nina. I don’t want to lose you. Or our baby.” 

So Nina guided his hand down to her large belly, and let him feel as the baby kicked and squirmed around inside of her. The motion seemed to calm him down, and she could see Matthias visibly relax.

“See? Our baby is doing just fine.”

“Okay.” He breathed. “Okay.”

Nina let him hold her close for another minute, and she rested her head on his shoulder. When he finally pulled away his breathing was calm again.

“The baby may not be coming yet,” Matthias said softly, “But I’m not going to just sit around waiting. I’ve still got the nursery to finish.”

“I’ll help you.” Nina offered.

“No, Nina, you should rest.” He insisted. “I’ll take care of it.”

“As sweet as that offer is, I’m going to have to decline.” Nina said. “I can’t sit still right now, I need to do something.”

“But too much movement-”

“No buts, Matthias. I won’t lift anything heavy, I promise. But I’m sick of just sitting around while you do everything. I’m not helpless.” 

Obviously deciding it was better to _not_ get on her bad side, Matthias relented. He stood from the couch and helped his wife up, and followed her as she waddled into the second room of their house.

They’d painted the walls a sunny yellow, and Nina had even convinced Matthias to let her paint a few pink heart shapes next to the window.

They had a crib, and they had a changing table, and they also had more toys and clothes than they knew what to do with. 

There were several blankets from Inej, an assortment of Ketterdam-style baby onesies from Wylan and Jesper, and even a tiny stuffed crow from Kaz. The crow held the coveted position of the windowsill next to the crib.

While Matthias went to the corner, where there was a pile of wood and a package of nails waiting to be transformed into a rocking chair, Nina went to the giant box of baby stuff and dumped it onto the floor.

Before her husband could say anything, Nina shushed him. “I’m sorting.”

The pair worked in companionable silence for a while, the only sounds being Matthias working with the wood. Nina caught him watching her a few times, as if when he looked away something would instantly go wrong.

“I’m not fragile, Matthias.” Nina snapped the fourth time she saw him. “I’m not going to collapse without your supervision.”

Matthias put down his tools and walked over to where she was sorting the baby’s clothes.

“I know, Nina.” He sat down next to her. “You are strong. And you are capable of taking care of yourself.”

“Then why are you acting as if I’m a child who needs to be watched at all times?”

“I’m not.” He let out a soft chuckle, and Nina’s heart practically melted. “I just like watching you.”

“Oh.” She said.

She watched him for a moment, the way his golden hair fell in his face, and his blue eyes pierced. 

“Well, if that’s the case.” She flipped her hair dramatically. “You can watch me all afternoon.”

Matthias placed a kiss on her cheek. “You know, I might do just that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I feel like I wrote them out of character and didn't do these amazing people justice. But I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
